Luc Hyde- Wolfblood story
by ThinkBelieveAchieve
Summary: Luc Hyde was use to moving about, changing schools,moving half way across the country, that was normal life for him. Until he moved to Stoney Bridge for the first time Luc had friends and a girlfriend, he felt wanted, till he found out his whole life was one big lie.
1. Introducuing Luc

**Okay so my friend summer came up with the idea of making a new character called luc to cheer me up because I was getting really paranoid about Jana and Rhydian getting to close so we came up with a character called luc who will be Jana's boyfriend in future chapters! So do enjoy!**

Name- Luc Hyde

Parents- Gwen mum/ Rhys step dad/ Edwyn dad

Siblings- Bryn brother/ Cadi sister

Friends- Maddy (best friend) Rhydian (cousin) Tom and Shannon

Enimies- Jimi,Sam and Liam

Flirtation ship- Kay,Kara and Katrina

Girlfriend- Jana

Species- Werewolf

Personality- Cheeky, Flirty and always up for a laugh but he does love the people he cares about and tries to help then in any way he can! Luc is not very good at DIY but he does have a passion for cooking and Chloë Grace Mortez!

Luc moves to Stoneybridge with his mum and his step dad and his little sister. When he was younger he use to live in the wild but him and his mum decided to move into a more civilised area. Luc is a werewolf where as the rest of his family are wolfbloods, no one understands why he is a werewolf and not a wolfblood but they have to live with him being one. What Luc doesn't know is that his family are hiding a huge secret that he doesn't know of, the secret will either bring them together or tear them apart!

**I know in the show Bryn us Rhydians little brother but for this story he's not okay? This story is going to be following the episodes but a little different so be prepared for some shocks! If anyone wants to know what Luc looks like google Liam teen wolf or Dylan Sprayberry!**


	2. Mysterious developments part 1

Hey this is chapter 1 it's set at the start of episode 2 so enjoy

Lucs POV

It was my first day at a new school in a new town where I didn't know anybody and I wasn't planning on mixing with the locals as my mum called it. I was use to moving around a lot it's what happens when people get to close to you and start suspecting your not who you say you are.

They're always right though, my family and me we're not normal, my mum, stepdad and little sister are these things called wolfbloods and I'm the odd one out, I'm a werewolf. That's right I'm a werewolf but I don't go round biting innocent children I lock myself away with my family every full moon and I keep myself to myself.

My mum dropped me off outside the school and I slowly walked through the school taking in my surroundings, judging the people in the hallways. I saw a group of two boys and two girls standing by a door near my form.

One of the girls, the one who looked really geeky, was going on about taking a picture of the beast on the moors last night, the other girl shared a quick glance with the blonde haired boy and I could instantly tell they were hiding something. But before I could listen in anymore the teacher I met yesterday, Mr Jeffries I think, came and told us to come to form.

He motioned for me to come to the front of the class as he introduced me to everyone else in the room

" Okay class, this is our new student Luc Blake. He's just transferred here form wales-"

" Oh great another welshie!" Some boy yelled out from the back of the room looking round at what I presumed were his mates, laughing at his pathetic joke.

"Yes thank you Jimi! As I was saying Luc is going to be joining our form so it's our job to make him feel welcome."

"He can come and sit next to me sir!" I turned to look at three girls smiling at me, these weren't friendly smiles, these we're failing flirty smiles.

"Popular already Luc!" Mr Jeffreies said, laughing. I gave him my famous dirty look,as my mum calls it, then walked to the empty seat at the back and sat down.

The rest of the day wasn't that irregular, I got loads of stares from people in the corridors, some of the people in my form tried to come and talk to me, asking questions about where I came from. I suppose I could of been a little nicer to them, they were only trying to be friendly, but I don't want to make friends, not here.

I was sat down on a table in the cafeteria, eating what they called lasagne, when the group of people I saw earlier came over. I recognized the geeky ginger one from earlier, she was having a go at the one with blonde hair for stealing her memory chip.

"Hi!" One of them said. He was tall, dark skinned and I'd seen him playing football earlier, I considered joining myself and putting them to shame but decided against it.

I looked around in confusion at the people who were invading my personal, I looked around to see that there were many empty tables they could of sat at instead of mine. What were they playing at?

"Hello," I said looking up at him.

He smiled at me, " I'm Tom, this is Maddy," pointing to the girl next to him, "This is Rhydian," he nodded to the blonde haired boy, " And this is Shannon," poking the ginger haired girl on the other side of him.

Instantly I felt guilty, she spoke to with such a polite tone because I was the new kid at school. She had no idea I was the thief, maybe I should be kind to her.

That's part 1 please review if I get 5 more reviews I'll write some more!


	3. Mysterious developments part 2

Lucs. POV

I hung out with Maddy, Tom,Shannon and Rhydian for the rest of the day even though I felt so guilty when that kid Jimi called Shannon a liar about the chip, but I had to keep that a secret no one here could figure out what I was. Maddy and Rhydian kept giving me looks all day, I think they know what I am, or at least suspect it.

At the end of the day I walked over to where my mum was parked, quickly dodging the K's, clocking Maddy taking Rhydian over to what I presumed was her mum, they'd make quite a cute couple actually, Maddy and Rhydian.

"Have a good first day?" Mum asked pulling me out my train of thought.

"I spose," I shrugged getting into the car, shutting the door behind me.

"Make any friends?" Mum questioned as we drove home.

"I guess, there's two kids here who smell like you and Rhys."I said staring out the window.

"Oh yeah I thought I smelt them earlier," She said, I couldn't be bothered to reply so I went on my phone and looked up humans versions of werewolves. I love watching werewolf movies coz they always get us wrong, we aren't murderers and we don't go round killing people, if you got bitten by us you'd probably die or be really badly injured.

I was pulled out my thought of werewolf movies by my phone buzzing with a text, it was Shannon, I gave them my numbers earlier and I know I said I wouldn't make any friends but I felt guilty,

'Remember the beast I told you about earlier? Me and Tom are going to find it tonight do you wanna come?" Agh! I suppose I have to go given the fact it was me she took a picture of!

' Yeah course I will! See you on the moors at 7?' What the hell have I gotten my self into?

We finally got home after half hour of driving and as soon as I got out the car door my little sister Cadi came running straight at me,hugging my legs tightly.

"Alright midge you can let go now!" I joked as she let go and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

Cadi is 8 so she can't transform yet and she's 100% gonna be a wolfblood coz mum and Rhys are both wolfbloods unlike me. I don't know my dad he ditched us when I was 3 all I know is his name is Eywn and he's a werewolf like me and he lives in the wild.

7 o'clock rolled round so I grabbed my stuff and ran into the woods towards the moors.I text Maddy before I left to see if she wanted to come but she said she was having a 'family' meal with Rhydian, like I said before they're gonna be a cute couple.

I made it to Tom and Shannon in record time, 3 minutes, and completely not out of breath!

"Hey guys!" I yelled out, they turned round and if looks could kill I'd be dead by now with the looks Shannon gave me.

"Shhhh Luc! The beast is near!" She said grabbing her camera and looked towards a hole in the bushes.

I sniffed around and a really strong sent stuck out, a wild wolfblood! I couldn't tell Shannon or Tom, so I text Maddy telling her to get her parents down here there's a wild wolfblood.

A twig snapped behind us and Shannon jumped into action with her camera but it was only Jimi and his henchman trying to scare us. Stupid idiots!

"Wooooo! Found the beast yet Shannon? Or have you realised that it doesn't exist?" Jimi said laughing with Liam and Sam.

"Leave her alone Jimi!"I yelled! He was about to say something back but a growl behind us stopped him.

I pushed everyone behind me, I couldn't let them get hurt when they didn't understand what was happening anyway.

"Luc!" Someone yelled then suddenly Maddy and Rhydian were standing next to me protecting the others with me.

"What are you two doing here? I said get your parents!" I growled at them I didn't want them getting hurt as well they were my only friends here!

Before I knew what I was doing I ran at the wolfblood and changed and charged at it, trying to fight it. I could see Maddy's parents arrive and move everyone out of the way, I ran straight towards the wolfblood and slammed him into the tree he whimpered and ran off. I ran off too and changed back to human then went off to find the others.

I found them at Mr and Mrs Smiths car helping Tom in. Maddy saw me and came running over looking really worried, "Luc are you okay? Did he go away?" She whispered the last part so the others couldn't hear her, I nodded and moved past her to check on Tom and Shannon.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked actually worried. Tom nodded,in to much pain to actually talk.

"Shan? You okay?" She was looking down at her camera almost crying, obviously she didn't get any pictures.

We were all at Shannon's looking through the pictures she took of the 'beast'.

"That looks like one Shannon!" Maddy said trying to keep Shannon happy.

"No there's nothing there, it's just a bush," Shannon said,scrolling through her pictures.

I hopped of sitting on the window ledge and walked over to the computer.

"Hey Shan look at this,"I got up a picture of Jimi, Sam and Liam screaming their heads off, Shannon started laughing, so I knew I mad her happy, Maddy smiled at me and mouthed 'thank you' I nodded at sat back down where I was before.

So that was part 2 episode 3 should be up next week and sorry if this is rubbish and I'm writing this in the middle of the night coz I can't sleep! Don't forget to review!


End file.
